


Extra Credit

by FlitShadowflame, stubliminalmessaging



Series: Vice and Virtue [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Modern AU, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Riding, Teacher/Student Roleplay, mad public displays of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Nori have a lunch date, which is actually code for 'fuck in Nori's office.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> As always FlitShadowflame is Nori and stubliminalmessaging is Dwalin. Enjoy!

Nori's office wasn't much to look at - he didn't honestly spend much time there, so he never saw much point in decorating.  He kept the blinds closed when he wasn't in, both on the door and the windows.  That habit made this little tryst that much easier, thankfully, and so he just locked the door before he pulled down his jeans (no boxers, as promised).  The prepwork for the plug took a solid five minutes, and once the plug was comfortably seated, he fastened his jeans over the beginnings of an erection and went to the nearest toilet to wash his hands.

 

They shook a little with excitement.  He returned to his office and left the door unlocked and ever-so-slightly ajar this time.  He still had a good half hour before Dwalin was supposed to show, but he didn't want to waste even a second of that time by answering the door.  Of course that meant students could walk in as well, damn them.

 

The kid was in his advanced sculpture class, fabulous artist with all the personality of a damp dishtowel.  Nori never _wanted_ to talk to the kid, but right now he didn't even want to be in the same room.  Specifically, he wanted the kid to get the fuck out of his office, immediately.

 

He sighed heavily as the kid started in on what sounded like it could become a very long rant, and rubbed his temple as he held up a hand.  "Listen, these aren't my regular office hours - I don't _have_ any office hours today - and I have a killer migraine, so why don't you come back during my hours tomorrow?" he said as gently as he could.  He didn't have even the faintest twinge of a headache, but it was as good a reason as any for the darkened room.

 

Mercifully, the kid left just as Dwalin was due to arrive.

 

Dwalin was really good at following directions when he was driving but this school... the layout didn't make any sense to him! It felt as it if had started off small and had wings and corridors and floors added to it as it grew and the place was a haphazard mess of random corridors and blocks of offices set aside in an otherwise empty part of the building and if Dwalin was a little bit late for their date he couldn't be blamed. The place was damn confusing.

Right as he was about to call Nori to ask for step by step directions, he saw a door nestled between two classrooms that had the blinds shut tight. As he began to approach it, a student slouched out of the room and shut the door and when they were close to passing Dwalin stopped him and asked him where he would find Nori Rivers' office. The kid grunted something noncommittal and gestured to the door he'd just left and continued down the hall. Dwalin look slow steps to the door and sighed in relief when he saw Nori's little placard on the door displaying his name and field of study.

He stood by the door and straightened his clothes and rubbed at his smooth chin, trying to find any spots he might have missed. Number one reason why having facial hair was better than not was that he hated shaving. Even if he had done a shoddy job at it this time it was too late to fix it anyways, so he rapped sharply on the door. It swung partially open at his knock and he pushed it further, stepping inside.

Nori had just gotten back to grading papers when he heard the knock - not the kid, definitely not.  He looked up and sure enough, it was Dwalin, clean-shaven...for the most part; even from here Nori could see he missed a bit under his chin.  He grinned and leaned back in his chair.  "Mr. Fundinson, you're late."

            "You said this place would be easy to find," Dwalin said, smirking as he took another step inside and closed the door, flicking the lock as he watched Nori with a hungry gaze. It had been less than a day since he had last seen Nori but the redhead was as tempting as ever and Dwalin had just finished working out so he was brimming with testosterone and horny as hell. "I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it all if it hadn't been for the kid who just left and the sign on the door."

            Nori pulled his hair out of its loose ponytail.  "Excuses, excuses.  I think you owe me an apology for making me wait."  He wasn't sure if he'd prefer Dwalin on his knees, sucking his cock, or Dwalin fucking him over the desk, but he started clearing papers anyway.

            "What would you consider to be a good apology then, professor?" Dwalin asked, stepping closer to Nori's desk and stopping in front of it. "I'll do anything if it gets me out of trouble."

            "Is that so?  Come around here...and kneel," Nori said, turning his chair to the side.  "I want to see how sincere you are, Mr. Fundinson."

            Dwalin obeyed dutifully; he always loved getting told what to do. He sunk to his knees between Nori's legs as he sat in his chair and looked up at him. "I'm very sincere, professor - I really need to pass this class." He stroked his hands up the insides of Nori's thighs, trailing them firmly over his crotch.

            Nori smirked.  "If you impress me with your commitment, I'll see about working out some...extra credit for you."  He produced a condom from his pocket and opened his jeans.  The flirtation had been compounded by the sight of Dwalin kneeling in front of him, getting him painfully hard in the confines of his pants.  Letting loose made him sigh in relief, and he rolled the condom on.  "Hold your hands behind your back.  I just want you to use your mouth.  After all, extra credit shouldn't be too easy, don't you agree?"

            "Yes sir," Dwalin said with a nod, clasping his hands together behind his back. He shifted his knees apart so was lower and nuzzled his smooth cheek against Nori's thigh before he licked a wide stripe up his cock, cringing a little at the fake flavour. He'd always hated grape, but he would bear with it. He was _committed_ , after all.

            "Good boy," Nori purred, stroking Dwalin's cheek.  "Now open your mouth, sweetheart."

            Dwalin tipped his head back a bit and opened his mouth for Nori, laying his tongue flat over his bottom row of teeth and waiting patiently.

            Nori slid his cock along Dwalin's tongue, past his lips and as deep as he could get before meeting resistance.  He moaned at the heat, cradling Dwalin's head and closing his eyes.  "Goooood boy.  Show me what you can do.  You will be graded for creativity and, mm, _completion_."

            Dwalin closed his mouth around Nori and sucked him as deep as he could. He didn't have the magical non-existent gag reflex that Nori had, but he did his best. He would stroke what he couldn't reach with his hands but that was against the rules so he just sucked hard and bobbed his head. Occasionally he stopped to focus his tongue's attention on the sensitive head and looked up at Nori, trying his best to look enticing.

            "Very good, sweetheart," Nori praised, petting Dwalin on the head.  "Are you going to work hard from now on?  No more lateness, no more falling asleep in class, no more half-assing your projects?"  He didn't remove his cock, leaving Dwalin to figure out how to answer those questions.

            Dwalin hummed and nodded, sucking hard on Nori's cock and swirling his tongue along the underside eagerly. It had been a long time since he's last given a blowjob and he hoped it wasn't too awkward and sloppy for Nori, who was so good at it. He felt bad for a moment that he couldn't give Nori the mind-blowing head that he gave Dwalin and he mentally pushed it away, trying all the harder in spite of his less-than-pleasant thoughts.

"You look good on your knees, baby," Nori said.  "But I've got a much better use for you."  He slid his foot between Dwalin's legs and press up on the big man's groin until he could see the thick shape of his cock beneath the fabric of Dwalin's pants.  "Look at that pretty cock.  Keep your mouth on me for now, but be a good boy and show me how bad you want it."

Dwalin groaned and rolled his hips against Nori's foot. He wanted to touch himself and Nori so badly but he also wanted to be good and rewarded so he clasped a hand around the opposite wrist and held it there firmly. He slid his mouth as far down Nori's cock as he could, sucking earnestly.

"Ohhh yes, there's a good slut," he purred.  "You can use your non-dominant hand to open up your pants, baby.  But don't touch your cock, not yet."

Dwalin moaned around Nori's cock and did as he was told, careful not to brush himself as he fumbled with his left hand to open his pants.

"What a lovely cock," Nori mused.  "I suppose you can use both hands for this part, but don't stop sucking me," he said, offering Dwalin another condom.  He kept rummaging in his desk even after Dwalin had it on, though, producing a length of purple ribbon.  "Hm.  It'll do.  Stand up, boy," he ordered.

Even just touching his cock to roll the condom on made him gasp and groan. He was aching and leaking and even that small amount of contact was maddening.

He got to his feet when he was told to though, cock standing stiff, swollen and red even through the translucent latex. "What now, sir?"

Nori didn't answer, just tied the ribbon into a neat bow at the base of Dwalin's cock - tight enough to keep him from coming too easily.  Then Nori stood as well, shoving his jeans down to his knees and pulling the plug out with a low moan.  "Now," he said finally, "you show me what you can do with that nice, big cock of yours."

"Oh, professor," Dwalin rumbled, moving closer and running an appreciative hand over Nori's hip. "Thank you for the opportunity." His hand settled on Nori's ass and squeezed. "How do you want it, sir? Should a haul you up on your desk by the hips or bend you over it?"

"Nngh, bent over it," he gasped.  "Remember - creativity is important," he added, even as he turned to give Dwalin access to his back.

"Yes sir," Dwalin said, hands sliding up grip Nori by the hips and moving him so he faced the desk. He bit a mark just under Nori's jaw while he stood there, and once it was darkening to a dark red bordering on purple, he kissed it. He placed a hand between Nori's shoulder blades and pushed him down. He wasted no time in pushing smoothly inside of Nori. He bit the inside of his cheek and swore, taking a deep breath and starting up a rough rhythm.

            Nori fidgeted impatiently through the biting, even as much as he liked it.  Dwalin was so much bigger, so much stronger - getting pushed down and _fucked_ felt so nice.  Nori gripped the edge of his desk and moaned as Dwalin took him.

            One of Dwalin's hands moved up to grip Nori's shoulder for leverage while other remained locked on his hip. After working out and getting his proper man on, it felt only right that he would be bending a sexy redhead over a desk and mounting him so carnally. He felt wild and masculine, even though he had been so submissive and had taken orders just a moment ago. The contrast and switch in power was thrilling.

            Nori was just as pleased with how lunch had turned out.  Getting taken from behind while bent over his own desk...he wished he'd thought to bring a gag, because he didn't think the office walls could block out all the noises he might make.  He moaned louder than he meant to, when Dwalin pressed him down forcefully against the desk.

            "A-are you sure no one will hear you, professor?" After all, Nori had much more to lose by getting caught fucking at his work than Dwalin had.

            "Are you hiding some kind of gag in that rank gym bag, boy?  I'm not going to chew on your sweaty socks, so it better be clean, whatever it is."

            "Yes sir. Are clean socks alright?" Dwalin asked, pulling out of Nori carefully to dig into the side pocket of his gym bag to retrieve a clean pair of socks - he had never even worn them, they were totally new - and he moved back into position behind Nori, holding the socks to his mouth.

            Nori sighed as though deeply disappointed.  "I suppose I can make do."  He bit into the white cotton and pulled on Dwalin's arm to urge him to resume.

            "I'm sorry I'm so poorly prepared sir," Dwalin said even as he held Nori by the hips and pushed into him again, giving not a second's pause before he resumed fucking him harshly.

            He barely registered the sass as Dwalin pounded into him.  Nori moaned into the improvised gag and held on tight.

            Dwalin found that as he fucked Nori he was sliding across the surface of the desk so he pulled the redhead back by his hips, yanking him onto his cock and giving his ass a smack before he resumed his brutal fucking.

            The slap only made him moan louder.  Dwalin's relentless pace squeezed his erection against a drawer and he grunted, trying to relieve the pressure.

            Dwalin felt Nori grinding against the desk and trying to relieve himself, so he reached around his hip and began stroking his cock firmly. "Oh, professor," he groaned, his thrusts becoming frantic as he neared completion. He let out a growl at being held back by the ribbon tied around his cock but got over it quickly since it just let him continue to plow Nori into oblivion.

            Nori reached back to grab Dwalin's hip, though his hand quickly trailed away until he found a corner of the ribbon.  He came with a poorly stifled noise and yanked the bow loose.

            So close to coming as he was, it took literally nothing besides Nori untying the ribbon before he was moaning and cursing and slamming into Nori as he came. His legs wouldn't stop shaking so he hauled Nori up and off the table and into his arms before sinking down into Nori's chair and resting there. He held Nori close in his lap, cock still buried inside him. "Was that worth a passing grade, professor?" Dwalin panted.

            "Mmm, it should get you up to passing...but don't you want more out of life than scraping by?" Nori grinned, squirming to the side to kiss Dwalin's cheek.  "A little more effort and I could be persuaded to give you a B...maybe you should come back tomorrow."

            "I definitely will, professor," He pulled Nori in for a kiss and stroked his hair. "Is there anything you want me to do for tomorrow's session? Or anything I should bring?"

            "Yes...tomorrow, bring a proper gag," he ordered, prodding Dwalin's shoulder.  "I'll be tasting sock lint all day thanks to you."

            "When you taste it just think about _why_ you can taste it and you should be fine. I wouldn't advise doing that when you're teaching though. Could get awkward," he leaned in and bit at Nori's neck, playfully sucking little red marks into his skin alongside all the other ones that he had left. "Have you gotten any questions about these yet?"

            "Mm, my first class of the day is art history.  Dark lecture hall, projector slides.  This afternoon should be _fun_ ," he rolls his eyes.  "Very bright studio.  Very annoying seniors who think they can get away with anything just because they've taken classes from me before."  He was pretty fond of most of them, though, so they weren't entirely wrong.

            Dwalin nuzzled against Nori's neck, tonguing at one particularly dark hickey. "You probably do let them get away with anything. I have trouble imagining you as a strict teacher."

            "Careful, tiger, or you'll talk your way into a spanking," Nori grinned.

            "You would know about that, seeing as could write the book on it," Dwalin said with a chuckle. "When do I have to be gone?"

            Nori glanced at a clock and stroked Dwalin's face.  "I can give you another half hour before I should clean up and make myself presentable.  A little more if you do me a favor and take out the trash when you go."  Technically there were janitors who did that, but when there were condoms in the bag, Nori would just as soon take them out himself.

            "I can do that," He settled his arms around Nori's waist and gazed at him. "How was class this morning?"

            "I almost fell asleep.  Most of the students did," he laughed.  "Art history is my least favorite thing to teach."

            "I'd imagine it would be," Dwalin said. "What's your favourite thing to teach?"

            "Pottery," he said without hesitation.  "The entry level elective pottery.  It's not a requirement for anything, but enough people really like having a fun class like that...the kids get to make, glaze, and keep at least three pieces, sometimes four if time allows and they're dedicated.  Low stress for all involved, you know?  Plus, while they're doing the basic projects, I can play around some and throw little things for my brothers, or whatever."

            "You're beautiful when you talk about art," Dwalin murmured after Nori had finished. "It makes me feel really special that you want to get me involved 'cause it seems to be something you're really passionate about."

            Nori went a little pink.  "W-well, yeah.  I mean, it doesn't hurt that you're a pretty impressive specimen of manhood, the type of model that makes for very excellent figure studies, with so much defined muscle..." he squeezed Dwalin's thigh for emphasis.  "I may not be much of the jealous type, but I am probably going to have to cover one or two parts...just so no one tries to steal you from me."  He tightened up around Dwalin's soft cock, making it clear which "parts" he meant.

            Dwalin let out a shuddery laugh. "Do whatever you need to; I'm just flattered to be a part of it." He dug his fingers into Nori's hips for a moment when he tensed around his hypersensitive cock, before stroking at his skin with his fingertips. "I forgot to ask you, do you miss my beard or is this better?"

            "Not much basis of comparison yet...though it's an interesting change.  I think you'd have to eat me out before I could decide," he said innocently.

            "I sense ulterior motives," Dwalin said, tickling fiercely at Nori's sides.

            Nori laughed breathlessly, trying to keep quiet, but his squirming meant having Dwalin shift inside him.  He tightened his muscles on reflex, and then he did it again for revenge.

            Dwalin clutched at Nori's sides and took a deep breath, gasping when Nori tightened around him. "Keep that up and I'll be hard again inside you."

            "I'm not seeing a problem here," he said sweetly.  "I love having you in me, but it's better when you're hard, tiger."

            "I think your goal is to have me sulking my way home with a hard-on so you can torment me with filthy texts later," Dwalin said, narrowing his eyes at Nori.

            "I want to get a little more use out of you than that," Nori chuckled.

            "Well I should hope so, I just don't know if we have time for a second go today," He sat back against the chair, drumming his fingers against Nori's sides.

            "Not with that kind of attitude, we won't," Nori grinned, milking Dwalin's cock again.  "I'm not sure I can think of a worse chair to ride you in, so why don't you sit up on the desk, big guy?"

            "I have absolutely no problem with this," He pulled Nori against his chest and lifted him up as he hauled his body out of the chair and pivoted to sit down on the desk. He stroked a finger up Nori's reawakening cock. "It might just be because I'm older than you but I think your sex drive is insane."

            "I used to recover even faster.  Maybe I should use a cock ring on you more often...have you fuck me two or three times before I let you come."

            "I think I'll get better once my body gets used to all this sex, but if that's what you want I won't complain," He stroked his thumbs over Nori's hips. "I love making you come."

            "Nnngh, don't tempt me or I'll end up using you as my personal sex toy.  Or maybe you'd like that, big guy, getting rode hard and put away wet - and gasping, no doubt."  He was in the wrong position to squeeze Dwalin's throat again, but he hadn't forgotten it, not at all.

            Dwalin groaned low and rolled his hips up against Nori to demonstrate the impressive recovery his cock had made. "You can't just _say_ things like that,"

            "You gonna gag me again, tiger?  Because I can say all kinds of things," Nori teased, squirming in Dwalin's lap.

            "....when you say things like _that_ you make it hard to gag you." He scooted back so he was further on the desk. "If you promise to be a good boy and be really quiet I won't gag you. I love your dirty talk too much to tell you to stop, so do it quietly."

            Nori couldn't get his feet under him.  "You're going to have to do all the heavy lifting unless you let me turn around," he said, voice low and husky.  "I'm all _helpless_ like this, tiger."  He flexed against Dwalin's chest enticingly.

            "Helplessness brings out the predator in me," Dwalin said, voice just over a growl. "But I don't think now's the time for it." He pulled his arms away from Nori and used them to prop himself up, watching with aroused interest as he repositioned himself.

            "Oh you need to tie me up more, then, sweetheart," Nori purred.  He did his best to turn without dislodging Dwalin, and managed fairly well, though the process also involved nearly putting his foot in Dwalin's face.  Once they were facing each other, he was able to get his knees up on the desk and start riding him properly.

            Dwalin smiled and gave and gave Nori a kiss, his arms settling around the redhead's waist again. "I am not going to argue with that," he said.

            "Good," he murmured, pressing his hands on Dwalin's chest and sliding them up to rest on his shoulders.  "Mmm, now then, where were we?  Ah, right."  He lifted his hips and slammed back down.  "Here, I believe."

            Dwalin clutched at Nori's ass and bit down on his shoulder when he moved. If possible he was even tighter than he had been previously, probably because he had tightened around Dwalin's cock when it was soft inside him. He occupied his mouth at Nori's collarbone because now it was him who was making more sounds than he probably should.

            "Shall I keep you quiet again, tiger?" Nori asked, voice husky as he ran his fingers up and down Dwalin's neck.  "You liked it so much last time."

            "Fuck, yes," Dwalin moaned, biting his lip and nodding. " _Please_."

            "I like it when big men beg me for things," Nori grinned, kissing Dwalin and wrapping his hands around the man's neck to squeeze, oh-so-gently at first.

            Dwalin kissed back fiercely. He found it hard to express this particular need vocally but he tried to make his appreciation known nonetheless. He rocked his hips when Nori squeezed his throat, and while he didn't end up having any surface bruises from the other night he felt Nori's fingers press against deeper ones and he groaned into his mouth.

            Nori loved the reaction he got from Dwalin, just from the lightest pressures.  "Two short taps for stop, a long and a short for slow down or lighten up.  Got it?" he asked, rubbing his knuckles over the large artery.  "Mmm, maybe instead of a collar I should get you a choke-lead.  Not a chain, wouldn't want to hurt you, tiger, but I'd love to pull you around a little."  The join between his thumb and his palm fit perfectly over Dwalin's Adam's apple.  He laid it there and pushed from his elbow, just to see what Dwalin would do.

            "Y-yes sir," Dwalin gasped, managing a very slight nod to confirm. When Nori pushed at his throat Dwalin pushed back, hungry for the light-headedness that would come to him when his windpipe was cut off.

            "Such a slut for this, even more than for sex, aren't you?" Nori said fondly.  He kept his grip teasing - tight, then loose, then tight. "I wonder if you would crawl for me, pet, be my good puppy, do whatever I asked if it meant getting that little high as I take your breath away."

            With Nori teasing him and alternating how he pressed against Dwalin's throat and making such gut-clenching filthy promises, he was closer than he wanted to be this early. He pressed his fingers into Nori's thigh once in a long tap, then followed it with a short one. When Nori let up just enough for him to speak he panted. "I-if you keep at it like this and talking like you are I'm going to come before you," He rutted off the desk as best he could but with his legs hanging off the side he couldn't get much leverage.

            "Then you'd better get to work, tiger," he purred.  He rode Dwalin lazily, smirking all the while.  "Or will you just let me do as I like, as long as my hand's on your throat?"  He tightened up - both his hand and his ass - for good measure.

            Dwalin's head tilted back at that and after he choked out a cut-off moan he gritted his teeth and started pushing up into Nori. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and began stroking it, gasping and tossing his head.

            "There's a good boy," he grinned, snapping his hips up to fuck Dwalin's hand.

            Dwalin pumped Nori's cock erratically and bucked as effectively as he could. His head was spinning and his throat burned deliciously.

            Nori sped up, losing his grip on Dwalin's throat as he came, stifling his moan by kissing Dwalin hard.  His hips slowed but he kept moving for Dwalin's sake, his hands finding the barkeep's neck and squeezing gently.  "Come on, tiger, be a good boy and come for me."

            Dwalin panted as soon as his throat was released and kissed Nori back, biting at his tongue and lips. He gasped down as much air as he could until Nori squeezed his throat again and cut him off. When he came he felt like his soul was rushing out of him through his dick and all he could do was rut as much as he could into Nori and try not to pass out. He sat there dazed and nearly fell over, tapping Nori twice on the thigh so he wouldn't pass out. He felt about ready to, satisfied as he was.

            "Good boy, good boy," Nori murmured, letting go of Dwalin's neck and nuzzling his face instead.

            Dwalin panted and kissed Nori alternately. "You're incredible," he rasped.

            "I certainly try," he smiled, stroking Dwalin's shoulders.

            Dwalin sighed and wrapped his arms around Nori, pressing their foreheads together. "How much time do we have?"

            "Not long enough.  I need to clean up.  And possibly unearth a clean...er...shirt from somewhere," Nori wrinkled his nose, glancing down at their soiled clothes.

            "Even if I had a shirt that would fit you, all of the clothes in my bag are dirty except for the socks I gagged you with," Dwalin said. His own shirt was smeared with Nori's come but he was also able to put on his jacket and go home and change. He made a note to tuck an extra shirt into his bag for when he came back tomorrow, and thought about one for Nori too. Hot arousal hit him like a punch on the gut when he thought of Nori, not exactly small in stature but very slim and slight compared to Dwalin, wearing one of his shirts and having it hang off him, exposing his collarbones and the tops of his shoulders, covered in Dwalin's marks. He decided that clothes-sharing could wait until he had Nori somewhere he could ravish him all he wanted without having to worry about time constraints. "Not that I want to pull out of you, but you'll have to move sooner or later sweetheart."

            Nori groaned in displeasure.  "I miiiight have something around here with paint on it instead of come.  Which is, needless to say, an enormous improvement as far as wearing something to teach in."  He really didn't want to leave Dwalin's lap, but it was not the most comfortable position and time was definitely slipping away.  He pulled free with a sigh and tugged up his pants.  Those, at least, weren't stained.  He stripped the shirt off, though, grumbling.  "Change of clothes.  Knew I forgot something this morning."  He dug through his desk and emerged with a wrinkled, paint-stained T-shirt, but shrugged and pulled it on.

            Dwalin got to his feet as well and got rid of the condom. He yanked his boxers and pants up and fastened them and watched Nori. The stained t-shirt made him smile because of course Nori would have a stained shirt laying around his office. "You'll remember for tomorrow."

            "I fucking hope so," he laughed.  "Or we'll be using some extra condoms."

            "I'd rather we didn't, I like when you make a mess of yourself." He took Nori's garbage bag from the can and tied it off, smirking and giving Nori a kiss. "Though I can't wait till I can come all over you and in your mouth... make an awful mess of you."

            "Mm, perhaps I'll just have to get naked for you, then."  He returned the kiss with a soft smile.  Dwalin's words went a long way toward heating him back up again.  "Don't tease me when you're about to leave," he pouted.  He gathered the last of his things in his bag and unearthed his keys from the detritus of his desk.

            "But you're so fun to tease, and I'm sure you'll get me back before too long." He shrugged his jacket on and picked his bag up and pulled the strap up on his shoulder, shoving the socks back into it and zipping it shut.

            "Not nearly soon enough, tiger."  Nori laced his fingers with Dwalin's and kissed the back of his hand.  "I have to lock up really quickly, you wanna walk me to class or do you have to go?" he asked, leading Dwalin out of the little office.

            "I don't have to go to work until like 4:30 so I can walk you to class," He liked this handholding thing, it was nice. It had been a long time since he'd last held hands with anyone.

            Nori used his free hand to close and lock his office.  "I'm glad you came by," he said, squeezing Dwalin's hand.  "I know we kinda jumped right in bed but I like this part, too.  The fully clothed part.  Not nearly as much fun, but not as tiring, either."

            "I like it too. More than I can say about the last few people I hooked up with. Being together pretty much ended after the sex did," He looked both ways down the hall. "Am I allowed to kiss you in public or are we a secret at your work?"

            Nori grinned.  "I told you: art professor.  No one gives a damn, and anyway I've never made a secret of my sexuality.  Kiss away.  Though, too many kisses and I'll be dragging you to a closet for a third round and I'll have some very uppity students on my hands this afternoon."

            "And will all your students be jealous of your manly hot boyfriend?" He let Nori lead him, nudging him down the right hallways on the way to his class. "Maybe you have kids in your class who've tried to pick me up at the bar before, you never know."

            "I refuse to believe my students have sex lives.  It's for my own sanity.  The thought of them reproducing is just terrifying."  And he didn't want to be weirdly jealous of them, either, even knowing he was the one Dwalin had said yes to.  "They will not only be jealous, they will grill me endlessly about you, so be nice or I'll tell them awful things."

            Dwalin chuckled. "Alright. I'll be the picture of a perfect man to fool your students," He saw a large garbage can at the end of the hall and when they passed it he tossed Nori's garbage bag into it. "What terrible things could you come up with about me, anyways? I spoil you rotten."

            "Mmm, you leave bruises all over me, throw me around all the time, you spend more time at a bar than you do with me, I'm always sore and limping after you visit me..." he teased, grinning.  "Of course, I won't tell them how much I enjoy all that.  Well.  Apart from the bar, but it can't be helped."

            "Oh, as if you'd complain about all that. You're gonna bruise my neck one of these days and that'll look even more suspicious." He playfully goosed Nori's rear then went back to holding his hand.

            "Mm, all the more reason to investigate some alternatives.  A nice silk tie, for example...wouldn't leave marks."  He leaned up against Dwalin and smiled.

            "I've never tried any alternatives before, but I have a firm belief that nothing could feel better than your hands." He stooped and gave Nori a kiss, grinning like an idiot when he straightened back up.

            Nori beamed at Dwalin for the kiss.  "Flatterer.  I'll still use my hands on you, don't worry.  But I could go harder with the silk, worry less about bruising."

            "I'll try whatever you want," Dwalin said, squeezing Nori's hand.

            "With great power comes great responsibility," Nori mused.  "I may need to write a syllabus for this.  There are some things you should be eased into."

            "I'm really glad I've got you because I would never know how to do all of this kind of stuff safely without you. I've tried choking myself on my own before but I either don't do it hard enough or I almost pass out so I've stopped trying." He fell silent as they turned into a hallway littered with students and he flushed very slightly. He squeezed Nori's hand again.

            Nori pulled Dwalin to a stop and looked at him very seriously.  "I want you to promise me you will never try to do that on your own again," he said.  "A lot of what I've done is too dangerous to do solo, and that is absolutely one of them.  People have _died_ , Dwalin.  I should have made it clear before - lots of kinks are very risky even in partnered play.  That's why we have safe words or gestures; that's why we never leave each other alone during a scene."  He looked genuinely concerned.  "Do you understand?  If there's anything you ever want to try, don't hesitate to talk to me about it.  I'm not going to laugh or judge you.  I'm the last person on Earth who can judge you.  Even if it's not something I'm usually interested in, I will try to give you that experience at least once.  But don't do this stuff on your own."

            "I promise you I won't," He said and hooked an arm around Nori's waist to pull him in and kiss him fiercely. Not only was he feeling fluttery from Nori's concern and encouragement to be honest with him and even in a reversal of the dynamic of their relationship he felt amazing having someone determined to care for his more eccentric needs and keep him safe. It made his head spin with the possibilities, his chest warm with the compassion and care, and his belly roil with an entirely different kind of heat. When they parted from what was nothing short of a romance novel reunion kiss, he looked down at Nori. "You take such good care of me, I don't even want to do it to myself because nothing else compares to when you do it. I won't do it again."

            The kiss made him briefly forget what they'd been talking about.  "Good boy," Nori smiled.  "I like taking care of you.  Mm, but I like when you take care of me, too."  He led Dwalin a little further down the hall.  "This is my stop, I'm afraid.  Thanks for coming with me - I'll see you tomorrow."  He had to stretch up on his tip-toes to kiss Dwalin again.

            "Alright. I'll remember to bring what we talked about," He wrapped both arms around Nori's waist and kissed him hard. He had been a little worried about all the students milling about but after what Nori had just told him and the overwhelming feelings he was having he couldn't bring it upon himself to care. He kissed Nori until he absolutely had to stop to breathe and even then he was tempted to lean down at do it again. But he knew Nori had class to teach and he needed to get home and get some things done before work so he stopped himself. "I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart."

            He beamed at Dwalin and groped his butt for good measure.  "See you, tiger~"  He opened the studio door and rolled his eyes as more than one student scrambled back to a desk.

"You may have five minutes of stupidly personal questions as long as there is absolutely no gossiping about my life in my class for the rest of the year," he announced.  Hands shot up immediately.

            Dwalin chuckled as he waved to Nori and pulled the door shut and began walking out to his car. He didn't envy Nori, he knew how tenacious and prying and curious kids that age could be. He'd experienced it firsthand many times, worsened by the courage provided by liquor. He left Nori to it.


End file.
